OoOoO Crepúsculo OoOoO RIPAGEM
by Drakul's Angels
Summary: Uma fic em que Sasuke é um vampiro louco para empalar Naruto, a virgem. Erros, erros e mais erros... Enfim, mais uma fic trash de Naruto.


**OoOoO Crepúsculo OoOoO (Holy: Que porra de título é esse? É tipo: -geme- Oh, mais forte! – engrossa a voz –Crepúsculo – volta a gemer- Oh, eu já disse que é para ser mais forte, caralho!) (Mina: Me surpreendo com você e sua mente completamente pervertida.).**

**Autor: **Marina Uchiha Uzumaki **(Mina: Sorry honey, mas sua fic é um lixo)**

**Resumo da merda: **De 3 coisas eu estava certo ,1 sasuke era um vampiro,2 avia **(Alice: Definição de dicionário: matar; ou seja, matava uma parte dele? – suspira – essas crianças de hoje em dia gostam de matar o bom e velho H) (Holy: O que essa autora tem contra o H)** uma parte dele a qual eu não sabia que poder essa parte teria, que tinha cede **(Courtney: Ah sim, ele tinha CEDE do seu sangue...)** do meu sangue e 3 eu estava completamente perdidamente apaixonado por ele , Sasunaru **(Holy: Conclusão após o resumo. Deixa de escrever fanfictions e vai virar anti-terrorista na Faixa de Gaza, porra!)**

**Ripagem: **Primeira ripagem oficial de Drakul's Angels!

**Participaram:**

**Holy;**

**Mina;**

**Courtney;**

**Alice; e,**

**Meggan**

Yo !! , avisos rápidos mas não fiquem tão animados, é só o trailer XDD** (Meggan: Digo seguramente que não me animei, afinal, o resumo tinha erros ortográficos, gramaticais e o título é escabroso...) (Courtney: Deixa de ser fria, Meg -bate na bunda de Meg) **- desviando das pedras –**(Alice: Por que elas sempre desviam das pedras?)** É que é o primeiro capitulo falta o finalzinho dele , e eu queria a permissão de vocês para eu estrear tipo** (Courtney: Permissão para estrear? Você deveria pedir permissão para viver! E, tenha a certeza, honey que eu não te daria essa permissão.)**, como eu sou nova aqui ninguém me conhece e talz.E como todos tão acostumados com aquelas historias pequenas e aquelas que vem da imaginação.... bom eu sou daquelas que gosta de fazer LIVROS E MAIS LIVROS ...eu não me seguro **(Meggan: Se depender de mim, ela não vai nem viver.)**

Yaoi !!!...já deviam saber que eu sou assim de carteirinha e ainda por cima assinada né .Sasunaru **(Courtney: Estatística: Grande parte das fics trash são com o Sasuke ou o Naruto, geralmente yaoi dos dois. Pode pesquisar.)**\o/...bom AO TRAILER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em breve...... **(Courtney: Para quê tanto ponto?)**

Naruto : **(Mina: Por que os dois pontos estão afastados da palavra à esquerda? Puta que pariu, existem coisas que Word corrige!)** - andando ate** (Holy: Todo mundo sabe que a reforma ortográfica aboliu o acento agudo de até...) (Meggan: Holy querida, não seja tola. O Naruto andando atou uma picape.)** uma picape e colocando a mochila em cima da capota **(Meggan: CARALHO! Primeira picape conversível que eu já vi!)**–

Nada será o mesmo ..... **(Courtney: Preciso dizer?)**

Naruto: - mexendo na mochila – **(Alice: A mochila estava na capota do carro?) (Meggan: Não discuta, Al. O Naruto provavelmente tem dois metros de altura.)**

Sasuke : - sem desgrudar dos olhos do loiro **(Courtney: Pobre Sasuke, ficou cego!) **–

Um guinchar **(Holy: Cacete! É a primeira vez que um carro guincha! Só o carro dessa autora, mesmo.)** de um carro foi ouvido **(Alice: Pobre vírgula! Foi abandonada ao léu! Sozinha no meio da frase!) (Holy: Deixa de fazer drama, Alice!)** , os alunos ficaram em alerta , naruto **(Meggan: E como Naruto não é nome próprio, ele pode ser escrito em letra minúscula.)** virou-se assustado , quando o carro ia o atingir sentiu braços fortes o abraçando **(Holy: Não. Sentiu braços fortes batendo punheta para ele.) (Meggan: Ponto final faz os dedos caírem, sabia autora?)**

Naruto : mas **(Mina: Lógico que não se começa a frase com letra maiúscula)** oque **(Courtney: Puta que pariu! O que junto! O que mais falta?)** .... **(Alice: Nova regra crianças: os três pontos se tornaram quatro pontos.).**

Sasuke : - pôs **(Mina: Sinceramente, depois dessa eu vou mandar ver no chá de lírio, porque está impossível a missão! Pôs? Não seria põe? De Põe o que você tem de bom na minha boca?)** a mão no carro fazendo o mesmo **(Alice: Vão para a puta que os pariu! Ninguém merece ter que ler "O mesmo" em nada! É tão errada como a cabeça da autora, que deveria ser presa por postar essa merda!) **parar e amassar a parte pressionada com as mãos do mesmo **(Meggan: Outro o mesmo. Isso se refere ao Sasuke ou ao carro?)** –

Naruto : - olhando o moreno –

Sasuke : - olhando o loiro rapidamente e pulando para fora do alcance dos dois carros -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **(Courtney: Que merda é essa?)**

Naruto : -andando em cima de um morro acompanhado do moreno – você é impossivelmente rápido ....e forte . **(Holy: Agora aproveita que estamos sozinhos e mete esse pau em mim, gostoso!) (Meggan: E a pontuação fica boiando no final da frase, sem contar que nenhum diálogo começa com letra maiúscula!) **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **(Courtney: Ah! Vai se foder!)**

Naruto : você tem que me dar algumas respostas **(Holy: Do tipo: você tem fimose?) (Mina: E por que esses três pontos estão separados? Sem comentários para o início da frase.) **...– olhando o moreno –

Sasuke : eu prefiro ouvir suas teorias – olhou nos orbes azuis do loiro **(Alice: Outra estatística útil: Fics trash sempre tem a palavra ORBE. E, se você perguntar a autora ela diria, sem pestanejar, Olhos!).**

Naruto : eu andei considerando aranhas radioativas e criptonita **(Alice: - Usando seus poderes mediúnicos, convoca um ponto final-).**

Sasuke : isso é tudo coisa de super-herói certo ?? **(Courtney: Para quê dois pontos de interrogação?)**

Naruto : hunhun **(Holy: Que porra é essa?)**

Sasuke : E se eu não for o super – herói **(Alice: Querida Marina Uchiha Uzumaki – posso te chamar de Má? (Courtney: Tipo, má escritora?) -, super-herói ainda é junto, ok?)** ??....... **(Courtney: Pontuação desnecessária. Sim estamos numa fic trash.) **e se eu for ......o vilão **(Meggan: Eu não ganho o suficiente... Enfim, Cadê a porra do ponto de interrogação?)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke : -deitado na grama olhando para o loiro –

Naruto : - deitado na grama do lado do moreno observando o mesmo **(Mina: E mais um "O mesmo" inútil surge nessa fic!) **com a mesma intensidade – eu sei oque **(Holy: Filha de uma criatura boa, o que é separado!)** você é ...sua pele é palidamente branca e fria como o gelo **(Meggan: Do meu copo de uísque!)** ...... **(Courtney: E mais pontuação desnecessária.) **você não sai na luz do sol** (Holy: Sem pontuação alguma.)**

Em uma floresta naruto **(Mina: No coments)** estava parado enquanto o moreno se aproximava lentamente susurando **(Alice: Que porra é essa? Nova regra ortográfica da autora idiota? AVISO: A UTILIZAÇÃO DE "DOIS PONTOS" MATA!).**

Sasuke : Diga...em voz alta ......Diga ! **(Courtney: Eu fugi de casa, fiz um pacto com Vlad Drakul para isso? Sabia que não devia ter aceitado ripar fics trash!)**

Naruto : - fechou os olhos – Vampiro **(Courtney faz a dança da galinha louca para fazer surgir alguma pontuação no final da frase.)**

Sasuke : esta com medo ?? **(Holy: Eu posso chupar o sangue do teu pau!)**- mostrando os olhos dourados – **(Meggan: O Sasuke não tem olhos negros/ vermelhos? Outra coisa: ele estava de óculos? Ou os olhos não são dele?) (Alice: Não pense muito, Meg. É Trash).**

Naruto : - suspirou – Não **(Alice: Ponto final!).**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto : Isso não é real – pendurado em uma arvore enorme com o moreno do seu lado – esse tipo de coisa realmente não existe **(Holy: Ponto final.)**

Sasuke : -abraçou o loiro – Existe no meu mundo **(Courtney: No coments!)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke: eu só quero tentar uma coisa **(Holy: Eu só quero tentar te empalar com o meu brinquedo! Sabe, entra pelo cu e sai pela boca?)**

Naruto: - fechou os olhos – **(Alice: Já prevendo o que Holy disse...)**

Sasuke : - se aproximou do loiro e encostou os lábios levemente – **(Holy: E depois eles foram no matinho e Sasuke empalou Naruto!)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto : - abraçado no moreno – **(Courtney: Cri-cri).**

Sasuke : não sabe o quanto tempo eu esperei você **(Mina: vir dar a bunda para mim, sua vagabunda! Fala o meu nome, desgraçada!) (Alice: E o ponto?).** – olhou nos olhos do loiro –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto : oque esta acontecendo ?? **(Meggan: Honey, você está sendo ripada!)**

Minato : Um guarda florestal foi morto por algum tipo de animal **(Holy: Grande peludo, que gosta de aparecer... hehe)**

Naruto : um animal ? **(Alice: Não Naruto, é que o seu papai ainda não sabe do Sexo Selvagem que você e o Sasuke fizeram na floresta.).**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke : minha família ....- em cima de uma arvore – somos diferentes **(Meggan: Adoramos orgias com virgenzinhos loiros. Sabe quem se encaixa nessa categoria?) (Holy: Até tu, Meg?)**

dos outros do nosso tipo **(Alice: O que é isso, cacete?) (Mina invoca um ponto final)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru : você trouxe um lanchinho ?? **(Holy: Orgia sexual! Sempre imaginei o Orochimaru como o rei do oral. Aquela língua...)**– inspirou o ar mais forte e olhou para o loiro **(Alice: Com uma puta vontade de matá-lo, para comer o Sasuke a vontade.)**

Sasuke : ò.ó – avançou em cima do homem – **(Courtney: Estatística útil: Fics trash sempre tem carinhas, porque as autoras não tem capacidade de descrever as emoções dos personagens.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto : Oque ?? agora ele vai vim atrás de mim . **(Mina: Fico imaginando a pobre professora de português dessa autora. A mulher deve tentar se matar só de olhar para a cara da dita cuja.) (Courtney: Pensa assim, ela pelo menos pôs o ponto final, errado, mas pôs.)**

Sasuke: - ligou o carro e saiu em alta velocidade – ele é um caçador ....e nunca vai parar **(Alice: Até nos comer e postar tudo no Red Tube!) (Holy: É isso aí!) (Holy e Alice invocam o ponto final)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto : eu prefiro morrer a ficar longe de você – disse com os olhos fechados **(Courtney: Já que só você sabe me dar coito).**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi: ele tem sentidos incomparáveis...praticamente **(Meggan: Agora a criatura esqueceu do espaço.)** ....letais **(Meggan chama o ponto)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke : eu farei qualquer coisa pra ter você seguro novamente **(Mina: Inclusive dar o cu para o Orochimaru!) (Meggan: ausência de pontuação, para variar.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru : - pegou o loiro pelos cabelos e jogou no chão e chutou a barriga do mesmo – **(Holy: E de novo esse o mesmo) (Alice: Autores de fics trash usam palavras e termos como o mesmo e orbes para, acreditam eles, deixar com uma aparência de bem-escrita. Não adianta em nada.)**

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhh – gemeu de dor – **(Mina: Já? Caralho, mais sexo selvagem!) (Holy: Hentai vende bem, disso eu entendo.)**

Sasuke : - avançou em cima do maior o jogando na parede – **(Courtney: E chamado de largatixa! Oh vem Sasuke! Possua-me!)**

A eternidade .... **(Meggan: Hein?)**

Orochimaru : - levantando sem problema algum – **(Mina: Nossa, que frio!) (Holy: É para dar um gostinho a mais na conquista.)**

Começa ..... **(Alice: A tirar a roupa com um requebrado ao som de "I'm too sexy".) (Courtney: Não! Ao som de "Like a virgin".)**

Orochimaru : você é mais rápido que os outros – prendendo o pescoço do moreno **(Alice: Estou imaginando o pescoço do Sasuke na cadeia.)** – mais **(Meggan: Lógico. Aqui seria MAS! Burrice tem limite!)** não é forte **(Holy: Movimento Doe um Ponto Final para a autora!)**

Sasuke : sou forte o bastante para matar você .... **(Courtney: Cri-cri)**

Agora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke : Minha vida é sua agora – olhando nos olhos do loiro **(Meggan: E seu cu é meu agora.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crepúsculo .......

-------------------------------------Em breve --------------------------------------------

Yo!!! Deu trabalho minhas costas doem .eu não sinto minah **(Mina: Eu? Mina não tem H!)** bunda **(Holy: Oh! Sabia que o Sasuke ia empalar alguém! Mas por que justo a autora?)** .

Eai oque **(Alice: E aí e o que junto... Drakul! Eu quero um aumento de salário!)** acharam ...**(Meggan: Pontuação errada é foda.)**comentem plix *-***(Mina: Cri-cri)**

**Considerações Finais de Drakul's Angels:**

**Mina e Courtney foram tomar absinto, ou fazer outras coisas, para esquecer das merdas que leram;**

**Alice foi se flagelar por causa da maldita idéia de se pactuar com Drakul;**

**Holy foi atrás de Drakul, tirar satisfações ou dar para ele, tanto faz;**

**E Meggan foi comprar uma câmara de gás para ela usar.**


End file.
